avalanche
by dofu
Summary: Holding his hand gives Gin's fingers frostbites. — GinHitsu, meaningless fluff ficlet


_note:_ Nearly 2am when I started to write this out of boredom. GinHitsu is my newly found adoration, so why not write a small ficlet?

**avalanche**

It was a hot day Seireite. Ichimaru Gin's logic to solve this blazing day was to give a visit to the chibi taichou in the tenth division. The people of the division glance his way and bowed in respect to their superior but they weren't surprised to see him, as he was a frequent visitor. He already knew where Toshiro would be at this time of day - sitting in his office filing and stamping paperwork. Gin was right, naturally. He could feel Toshiro's reiatsu through the other end of the office door then felt it flare up in irritation after the small captain noticed whose reiatsu was in five meters of him.

Gin wanted to stay on the little guy's good side today. As fun as it is to tease the boy, he needed him to cooperate with him today. The third division captain knocked on the door instead of coming in as though he had every right like he did so often, sometimes even going through the window.

He felt Toshiro's angry flare settle down then grumbled an audible 'Come in'. The smile that was already plastered on Gin's face grew as he opened the door, getting greeted by an icy look on Hitsugaya-Taichou's features.

"Why are you here Ichimaru-taichou?" Toshiro put his ink brush down. He expected the man to come along and tease him about touchy subjects, but the young prodigy was fair and gave Ichimaru Gin the benefit of the doubt.

Gin rubbed the back of his neck while casually approaching his desk. "Maa… maa... Always frownin' I see, Shiro. Ya must really want ta look older since ya keep frowning an' developing forehead wrinkles." He poked the center of the furrowed brows, which earned him a smack to the hand and a growl.

The little captain knew he shouldn't have given Ichimaru the benefit of the doubt... Should've not let him enter... but then again the foxface would've come in anyways.

"Don't touch my person so casually Ichimaru. If you wish to play-tease with me just go away now. I will not participate in your musings because my Lieutenant isn't here and I have a pile of paperwork I need to do... ...Please leave."

It was a little startling to hear a subtle beg coming from the younger captain. He must be stressed, Gin thought, a tiny bit amused by this more helpless side of Toshiro. "Hm... I'll tell ya what Shiro-chan. I can help ya but I'd like a lil' favor from ya in return."

The deal didn't seem to cast away the same features the boy wore, in fact some distrust and suspicion formed. "..."

"Ah...~ I'm hurt by tha' silence Shiroo~" He feigned hurt with a hand to his chest.

"...Don't call me Shiro… Tch. It's not like you to help me out, so sure. As long as the favor is reasonable and in my power."

Ichimaru was rubbing off on him... but in a somewhat good way. He frequented his division much too often, which is why his guard is always up. Some days Ichimaru ambushes him with affection as though they were close friends, and other days Ichimaru simply kept him company while occasionally teasing him... Even some think of them as close! In fact the other day his 3rd seat asked if they were-. This is absolutely ridiculous! Toushiro's permanent frown deepened as he picked up his brush then began to work once more. He allowed Gin to take some of the pile on his desk and sit at the sofa to work on them.

Gin felt relief from the summer heat as the boy unknowingly radiated a chilly reiatsu. He chuckled because Toshiro was probably thinking too much to know that his talents in temperate was slipping out. It was kind of adorable to feel and see. After a short hour he was done with the papers soon then gazed up to see the smaller captain finishing up too. He grinned. "Looks like we're done!"

Snowy-taichou huffed while stacking his finished paperwork aside. "So enlighten me of this favor."

"Oh! Yer already accomplished it!"

What.

The strange look Shiro gave him made him chuckle. "I wanted relief from ta heat and ya been spilling yer chilly-ness through ta whole room! 'm very content now," He hummed and stood up, setting the stack of papers he did onto his fellow captain's stack. He took another glance and smiled after he saw red ears and a face hiding in folded arms on the desk. "Are ya embarrassed? I can leave now if ya wan-" A single hand stopped him by tugging on his sleeve immediately after his suggestion.

Gin's eyes opened and slowly became wide, feeling the hand coming down his sleeve to his wrist then brush his fingers, slowly and hesitantly cupping the tips of his slender fingers with his own childlike in one light brush. There was some kind of mutual understanding and connection between them, and somehow it made something flutter inside him.

His smile became a twitching grin. The chill intensified to freezing within less than a second. Holding his hand is giving Gin's fingers frostbites.


End file.
